


Worry

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: i was watching this movie where the main character wore a wire so she could record her conversations for proof against this dude and she like taped it to her stomach underneath her shirt and i was like i bet i could make that gay
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Worry

Laurel sat in the bunker with her arms crossed, trying to look nonchalant.

"You'll be wearing a wire, and they'll be right outside if anything goes wrong," Felicity said.

Laurel nodded and took the wire from her, trying to hide the fact that she had no idea how it worked.

"Dinah help her with the wire, Felicity I need the building's layout..." Oliver continued barking out commands as Dinah led her over to a bench in the corner.

"I need you to take your shirt off," Dinah said awkwardly.

Laurel grinned and handed her the wire before removing her jacket and pulling her t-shirt over her head.

Dinah motioned for her to sit down and she did so, not missing the blush on the Police Captain's cheeks.

Dinah began taping down the wire and Laurel leaned back and closed her eyes at the feeling of Dinah's fingertips tracing her skin.

"You don't have to do this you know," Dinah said.

Laurel opened her eyes.

"You worried about me Drake?" she teased.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I just don't want you thinking you owe us anything, that's all."

"I'll be fine," Laurel said, purposefully avoiding the subject of everything she owed them.

"Now stop staring at my tits and help me with this tiny microphone," she said.

Dinah chuckled and finished adjusting the wire, resting it just underneath where the hem of Laurel's shirt would be.

"There," she said quietly.

She looked up and their eyes met.

All Laurel wanted to do was lean down and kiss her, but Felicity's techno babble in the background reminded her that they weren't alone. Instead, she settled for a promise that she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep: "I'll be fine."

\---

Laurel breezed out of the warehouse with a cocky grin firmly in place, Diggle dragging the perp out behind her.

"For the record, I wasn't worried," Dinah said.

Laurel intertwined their fingers subtly, grateful for the cloak of darkness that shrouded them.

"Now you know how I feel every night," she said.

"You worry about me?" Dinah asked, voice catching with emotion.

"Of course," Laurel whispered, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

Apparently Dinah decided that she didn't care about the team knowing anymore, because she leaned in and kissed Laurel softly, cradling her jaw with her free hand.

Laurel broke the kiss carefully and leaned their foreheads together.

"Fine I was worried," Dinah admitted.

Laurel laughed softly and leaned back in for another kiss.


End file.
